


24. Chestnuts

by greywolfheir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chestnuts, Gen, czech foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal shares an after-Christmas dinner with Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	24. Chestnuts

_Continuation of[Peppermint](../1091498)_

On the 26th, Will got a knock on his door. All of his dogs got up and started wagging their tails, which meant it had to be someone they knew. Based on how enthusiastically they ran towards the door, it had to be someone they _liked_. Will was actually surprised that when he opened the door, he’d found Hannibal, holding a stack of dishes.

“Oh, hello,” Will greeted him, opening the door further to let Hannibal in

“Hello Will,” Hannibal said politely. “I noticed you couldn’t make it to the dinner on Christmas eve, so I decided that perhaps I should bring a dinner _to_ you.”

“Well, that’s…nice of you,” Will said, closing the door and leading Hannibal to the kitchen.

“I must confess, though,” Hannibal said with a smile, “I mostly came here because I had far to many leftovers for one man to eat all by himself.”

Will grinned back. “Well, I’ll help as best I can.”

Hannibal laid out all the dishes on the counter, talking as he did so.

“A large part of Czech Christmas foods is garlic,” he explained, “but I decided to take some risk, by using chestnuts. After all, chestnuts will bring good luck for the new year. I hope you’re not allergic.”

Will shook his head. “Do you know what all the food means?”

“Only some ingredients,” Hannibal said. He pointed to two large bowls. “For example, the main course, _kuba_ , as well as the Brioche stuffing consists of mostly mushrooms, which give health and strength.”

“And what about this bread?” Will asked, pointing to the container.

“Ahh the _Vánočka_ ,” Hannibal said, picking up a piece. “The Christmas bread is supposed to have magical effect livestock, water, and honey supply.”

Will tore a piece of and ate it. It had a unique flavor compared to any other bread he’d had before. “Maybe it will have a magical effect on my life.”

Hannibal smiled, but continued to set out plates.

When they finally sat down to eat, Will asked, “So how was the dinner, exactly?”

“Filled with boring, vapid company,” Hannibal said lightheartedly. “But they do know their culinary arts.”

“I’m not sure I’m much better,” Will said shyly. He decided to change the subject. “Any big plans for Christmas day?”

“Not really,” Hannibal said. “Though I do sometimes enjoy the peace.”

“That’s my excuse every year,” Will joked.

“Perhaps next year you will be able to visit and we won’t be so alone,” Hannibal said.

Will took a while to swallow his food before nodding. “I think I’d like that.”

Hannibal picked up a chestnut and held it out to Will. When he took it, Hannibal picked one up for himself, saying, “For good luck next year.”

Will grinned, holding up the chestnut like a token before popping in his mouth.

“Don’t I need it,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone who encouraged me to continue the last one. I hope I didn't disappoint!


End file.
